Moon River and Generic Beer
by SomethingSuper1341
Summary: Zoe learns the story behind why Wade had to sing "Moon River" and how their relationship progress from there. Rate T to be safe.
1. A drinking Buddy

**I don't own "Hart of Dixie". If I did, Wade would be shirtless more often.**

* * *

><p>The night air was crisp and cool which was a real contrast to the oppressive heat that happened just a week earlier. Wade was sitting on his porch, using his night off to the fullest. He had his guitar out, strumming out a few chords and a 12 pack of beer next to him. After talking his father off the roof the night before, Wade wanted nothing more than be able to relax. He let out a sigh and took a deep breath, soaking the smell of autumn.<p>

While his eyes were closed, he heard footsteps on the gravel walkway to his place. "What are you doing here, Lavon?" He asked. He figured the mayor would be the only one to stop by after last night. The rest of the town knew he usually liked to be along after talking his dad down.

"It's not Lavon." Replied a voice that was very unique to Bluebell. Wade opened his eyes to see Dr. Zoe Hart, herself.

"Hey Doc. To what I owe this pleasure?" Wade asked.

Zoe gave a small shrug. "I saw you out here and thought maybe you would like a drinking buddy."

Wade knew she was up to something, but he didn't feel like calling her out on it. "Are you sure? You might get my "generic beer breath" as you so nicely called it."

Zoe gave him a small grin. "I'm willing to take the risk."

Wade returned the grin and motioned to the empty chair next to him. "Well, then, you are more than welcome." As Zoe sat down, Wade popped a beer opened and handed it over to her. Zoe took a tentative sip and looked surprised at the taste of it. Wade couldn't help but laugh. "What, you never had a beer before?"

"A couple of times throughout college. But I never liked the taste of it. But this kind isn't too bad." Zoe said and then she took another sip.

"Probably because college kids buy the cheap stuff. Contrary to popular belief, I don't skimp when it comes to my beer."

"What about the hard stuff? You do skimp then?"

Wade shook his head. "I usually don't touch the stuff."

They were quiet for a moment before Zoe asked, "Is it because of your dad?"

Ah. So there was her angle. Being new to town, she didn't know the story and it seemed her curiosity got the better of her. Wade was silent for a moment while he debated on telling her the story or not.

Zoe took his silence as a "no". "Look, if it's too personal, I get it. I'm sor-" She began to apologize but Wade cut her off.

"It's fine. And you're right; I usually don't touch the hard stuff because of my dad." Wade let out a sigh and leaned back into his chair. "He wasn't always the town drunk. It wasn't until my mom died that he turned to liquor."

"What did your mom die of?"

"Breast cancer. She had been sick for a while, so it wasn't like it was a big surprise or anything. But it didn't make it any easier." Wade replied. He took a sip of his beer before continuing. "That was about seven years ago."

"I'm sorry." Zoe said.

Wade shrugged. "It happens." They were quiet for a couple of minutes before Wade spoke up again. "She's the reason why I have to sing _Moon River_ to get my dad off the roof every month."

Zoe's eyes looked at Wade with a questioning look. "How so?"

" The movie _Breakfast at Tiffany's _was my mom's favorite. She always dreamed of going to New York City to actually have breakfast at Tiffany's. But that dream went down the tubes when she got sick. So she would just watch the movie over and over. I got sick of it, but I would watch it with her because it made her happy."

"So that's why you looked annoyed that you had to sing last night." Zoe said thoughtfully.

"That and I hate singing. In case you didn't notice, I can't carry a tune. I play guitar, not sing. But that seems to be the only way my dad will come down peacefully. So once a month, I endure the torture of singing."

By this point, the beers were empty and Wade could see that Zoe was getting slightly tipsy. Because she did something uncharacteristic of her. She stood up, leaned over Wade and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug. "You are a good person."

Wade closed his eyes, briefly allowing himself enjoy her touch. "Careful Doc. Say stuff like that more often and people might think you actually like me."

"I blame this on the alcohol." Zoe said, her arms still around him. After a moment Zoe straighten up. "I probably should go now. I have work in the morning."

"Yeah, you probably should go."

Zoe gave him a soft smile. "I'll see you around, Wade. Goodnight."

"See ya around, Doc. Sweet dreams." And with that, Wade watched Zoe as she made her way to her place. After a couple of minutes, Wade stood up and stretched. He wasn't really sure what just happened there, but he figured it was what some people call a break through. Whatever it was, he hoped it continued. Who knows; maybe they would actually become really good friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I got this idea last night and decided to see where it went. I feel that it does alright on it's own, but I might add more to it.<strong>

**Anyway, as always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	2. The gift of Beer

**I don't own "Hart of Dixie". What I do own is a dorm room that refuses to cool off any (it's currently 79 degrees in here).**

* * *

><p>It had been a tough day for Zoe Hart. Not only had she not gained any patients, but she got into a yelling match with her mother over the phone. Even though they had made talked things through when she had came down a few weeks back, things were still a little tense between them. Which was why they were getting into fights about little things.<p>

This time it was about Thanksgiving. Her mother wanted Zoe to go back to New York for the holiday, but that would require Zoe take some time off, time off that she really couldn't afford. She needed to stay and gain the trust of the people of Bluebell. She told this much to her mother and that resulted in Mrs. Hart accusing Zoe of putting her career before her family. The conversation deteriorated from there.

Zoe closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she took in the night air. It was cool and calm outside and it was exactly what she needed to calm down. She opened her eyes up just in time to see Wade walk up to her place.

"Hi ya, Doc."

"What are you doing here, Wade?"

He gave her a small smirk. "Is that anyway to talk to a neighbor, particularly one who brings the gift of beer?" He asked as he held up a six pack of beer.

Zoe gave him a suspicious look. "That's why you are here? Just to be a good neighbor?" Wade nodded. "That better be true, because I had a fight with my mom, which puts me in an irritated mood and no mood to put up with your antics."

Wade sat down next to her. "I know about your fight with your mom."

Zoe's shoulders drooped a little. "You do?"

"I think the whole town heard about your fight. It seemed that the window to your office was wide open." Wade replied. He twisted the top of the beer and handed it to Zoe. "Wanna talk about it?"

Zoe took a sip, letting the amber liquid dance on her tongue before swallowing it and answering. "My mom accused me of choosing my career over her."

"Why'd she say that?"

Zoe let out a sigh. "Because I told her I won't go home for Thanksgiving. She wanted me to take a week off of work to go back to New York and be with her. I tried to explain that I couldn't just take time like that off, but she wasn't listening. All she was hearing is "I don't want to spend time with you." It's frustrating!"

"I imagine so." Wade replied. He took a sip of his beer before continuing. "So what do you plan on doing for Thanksgiving then?"

Zoe shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not really sure. I can't cook a turkey and I can't think of anyone who would want to spend a family holiday with me, so I think I'll probably spend it alone and just eat out."

Wade gave her a slight frown. "By yourself? But it's Thanksgiving. That's one of the holidays you need to spend with people who love and care for you."

Zoe let out a slight snort. "That would be rather hard for me in Bluebell. To pretty much everyone besides you and Lavon, I'm the evil outsider, trying to take over your quaint little town."

Wade couldn't help but smile. "Not everyone thinks that. It's just the ones who protest you being here seem to have the louder voices."

"Well, I with the others would speak louder. It would be nice to know that people would actually cared if I succeed or not." Zoe said sounding a little dejected.

"If I told you I cared, would it help?" Wade asked.

Zoe gave him a slight smile. "Maybe a little."

"Well, I care if you succeed or not. Having you here has made Bluebell a little more interesting." Wade said truthfully.

"Thanks." Zoe said. She then did something that surprised Wade; she leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You're a good friend. You know that, right?"

Wade couldn't help but laugh a little. "I try."

They just sat in companionable silence before Wade spoke again. "I'm not trying to pry or anything, but I can't help but wonder; are you not going back home for Thanksgiving because you are still mad at your mom? I mean, I understand that you can't take a whole week off, but you could take three days off to go up to New York."

Zoe let out a sigh and sat up. "I guess a little. I mean, I grew up believing a lie. I get she felt what she did was right, but I guess I am still a little mad and hurt by it. And I honestly don't think I'll be able to face the rest of my family knowing what I know now."

"Might I recommend something?" Wade asked. Zoe only nodded. "Don't hold onto this anger. She's your mother and your family. You need to spend time with her and appreciate her while you still can. There ain't nothing I wouldn't give up to have my mom back again."

"Yeah, I know. And I'll probably go back to New York for Christmas. I just need a little more time." Zoe admitted.

Wade gave her one of his smiles. "Good."

They returned to the silence for a while, enjoying the calm night, the cool beer and each other's company.

"By the way, does your mom still think I am your boyfriend."

Zoe shot Wade a glare. "No, thank goodness. It took me forever to convince her that you were lying just to annoy me."

Wade let out a laugh. "I couldn't help myself; it was just too easy."

Zoe smacked his shoulder lightly. "Shut up, it's not funny! Because even though I convinced my mother there is nothing going on between us, she thinks you like me."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes! Because now she's gonna nag me about you for the next month!"

Wade laughed again. "Good, I like it when I'm on your mind." He froze when he realized that he said it out loud. He cleared his throat before saying, "Well, I think I better head out. You have work in the morning and I have a fishing spot calling my name that I plan on spending as much time as possible with tomorrow." He stood up and took a few steps before turning around and leaning against the railing. "Listen, since you are gonna be here for Thanksgiving, you wanna spend with me and Lavon? It's usually only the two of us, eating turkey and watching the Lions- Packers game."

Zoe gave him an apprehensive look. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to barge in on your guys' tradition."

Wade gave her a grin. "Trust me, it's not a problem. I'll let Lavon know you are coming to Thanksgiving at breakfast, okay?"

Zoe gave a tentative nod. "Okay."

"Kay. I'll see ya in the morning. Night, Doc. Hope you have sweet dreams."

"Good night, Wade."

And then he was gone, leaving Zoe alone on her porch. She couldn't help but think what her mother had said to her over the phone earlier about her neighbor.

_"I saw the look in his eyes when he kissed you on your head. Mark my words, that boy is crazy about you."_

Zoe wondered briefly if she was right or not. She shook her head. "Nah, mom's just seeing what she wants to see." Zoe said out loud. She then stood up and went back into her house, not knowing that Wade had waited to go into his place until she did. Once she was out of his sight, Wade too, went inside, fully knowing Lavon was going to give him a hard time about inviting Zoe to Thanksgiving.

* * *

><p><strong>I originally was going to try and work the ending scene of "The Undead and The Unsaid" (the scene where Wade smacks Zoe on the butt) but it just wasn't working with the storyline. So I scrapped it and wrote this. I feel that it works (it was better than watching the Detroit Lions get pounded).<strong>

** Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	3. Cupcakes and Slow dances

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie" or "Let me Down Easy". If I did, I would be a lot richer.**

* * *

><p>When Wade decided to go to Lavon's kitchen, he had expected to find a beer in the fridge, maybe some leftovers even. What he did not expect to find was Zoe covered from flour head to toe, struggling with a hand mixer.<p>

"What on earth is going on here?" Wade asked. Apparently the hand mixer was loud, because Zoe didn't answer him. It was either that or she was ignoring him (which was quiet possible). He took a few strides over to Zoe and pulled the plug on the mixer.

Surprised, Zoe looked at him. "Hey, I was getting the hang of it!" she protested.

"Really? Because from my point of view, the mixer had control of you, not the other way around." He looked around the kitchen, taking in the damage. "What on earth are you trying to do?"

"I'm baking cupcakes."

Wade gave her a look that said he thought she was off her rocker. "Why?"

"For the Fall Harvest Dance. I figured this would be a good way to show the town I want to be here." Zoe explained. "And I heard that cupcakes were easy to make."

Wade looked around at the kitchen, taking in the huge mess. "You're right, they are supposed to be easy. But putting you in the kitchen is a very bad idea."

Zoe glared at him. "I'm trying, ok? I didn't have a very good start."

"I can tell. What did you do, decide to christen Lavon's kitchen with flour?" Wade asked with a grin. She just looked so cute, wearing her ridiculous heels and covered in flour.

"No! I was trying to open the flour and the bag must of split open, because next thing I knew, everything was white." Zoe said. She then started to bang her head against the counter top. "Why is this so hard?"

"Hey, stop that." Wade ordered as he stopped her from hitting her head against the counter. "Some people are good at baking and some people are not. Your talents lie elsewhere."

"But I need to do this to gain the trust of the people!"

Wade rolled his eyes and said something he knew he was going to regret. "Here, let me help you."

Zoe looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Really? You'd really do that for me?"

"Yeah, if anything, baking with you will be an experience. Now, first things first, did you preheat the oven?"

Zoe nodded. "That was the first thing I did."

Wade glanced over at the oven. "Why is it set for 500?"

"I figured if I set it really high, the cupcakes would bake faster." Zoe said.

Wade shook his head. "No, that's a good way to end up with burnt cupcakes that are more like hockey pucks than baked goods. That is also a good way to burn down Lavon's kitchen. Go turn it down to 350, like the recipe says." While Zoe did as he said, Wade read through the recipe and started to measure out all the ingredients into a bowl, ignoring the mix that Zoe had put together. That did not go unnoticed by her.

"Hey, I did all of that already."

"No offense, Doc, but I don't trust your batter."

Zoe frowned and put her fist on her hips. "And why not?"

"Because I can already tell you didn't use the right tool to measure."

"Sure I did- the measuring cups are right there." She said, pointing to the cups that were in the sink.

"I don't see a liquid measuring cup and you need to use that for the liquids otherwise the measurements are a little off." Wade explained as he finished measuring everything out into the bowl. "Ok, next we need to mix them. It's better to use the mixer on slow than fast, just to make sure you are able to keep control of it." Wade said. He handed the mixer to Zoe, went behind her and helped her control the machine as she mixed the ingredients. He had to focus on baking, rather than how close he was against her and how she smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. He mentally shook himself, getting his mind back to the task at hand. "And once all the ingredients are mixed together, pour them into the cupcake liners and pop them in the oven for the correct amount of time. While they are baking, I'll make the frosting.

Within minutes, the cupcakes were in the oven and Wade was mixing everything together to make frosting while Zoe watched him with fascination.

"Where did you learn how to bake?"

Wade didn't look up from the bowl. "My mom. She was a church basement lady and her specialty was cupcakes."

Zoe made a quizzical face. "Church basement lady?"

"It's what we call the ladies of the church who help prepare meals for funerals and the pot lucks." Wade explained. "My mom became a church basement lady before she was even married. She kind of inherited from her mother. When I was little, I use to help her all the time."

"That was sweet of you." Zoe said with a smile.

Wade couldn't help but laugh. "I actually did it for my own reasons. I knew if I stuck around, I got to lick the spoons. So my mom decided that I needed to earn it."

Zoe laughed. "I wish my mom did this more often when I was little." She admitted.

"It was nice." Wade agreed. They fell into silence as Wade finished up the frosting.

"Are you going to the dance?" Zoe asked, breaking the silence.

Wade shrugged. "Hadn't really thought about it. I know its tonight, but the Fall Harvest Dance was never really my thing."

"Oh, ok." Zoe said, the tone in her voice revealing that she wanted him to come.

Wade smirked at her. "If you say please, I might come."

Zoe snorted. "I couldn't really care less if you came tonight or not."

But Wade knew better. Over the past couple of weeks they have actually become pretty close and though she would never admit it, Zoe Hart wanted him there. But before he could say anything, Lavon entered the kitchen.

"What the hell happened in here?" He asked the two.

"And this is my cue to leave." Wade said as he slipped out the door. He could hear Zoe calling for him to come back and help clean up, but that was not going to happen. She made the mess, she could clean it up.

* * *

><p>Not much has changed about the Fall Harvest Dance since the last time Wade was there. The ladies still wore their ridiculous dresses, there were still about 100 jack-o'-lanterns and there was still a ton of good food. But the start of the food was not Lemon's pecan pie like it has been the past years, but Zoe's cupcakes.<p>

"Did you help her make these?" asked Martha Kyle, the unofficial head of the Church basement ladies. "Because this frosting tastes a lot like your mama's."

Wade gave her a polite smile. "No ma'am, Zoe made them all herself. The only thing I contribute was the recipe for the frosting." He said, lying through his teeth. Zoe deserved the be the star of this, not him. She had so much more at risk than he did.

"Well, she did it proud." Martha told him before wandering off to join the rest of the ladies.

"You're going to hell for lying to a little old lady." A voice said behind him. Wade didn't have to turn around to know it was Lavon.

"I'm going to Hell for so many other things, I doubt one more lie would cause any harm." Wade said evenly. He wasn't going to deny his involvement with the cupcakes since Lavon had seen him there. But Wade also knew that he wouldn't tell anyone. Lavon Hayes was rooting for Zoe just as much as Wade. "Besides, it was for a good reason." Wade added as he looked across the barn at the Doc herself. She looked stunning in one of her little black dresses. That was one thing Wade liked about Zoe; she had her own sense of style and didn't let the other ladies of the town try and change her.

Lavon saw where Wade was looking at. "Man, why don't you just ask her to dance?"

Wade shot Lavon a glare. "Because I don't dance."

"You also said you wouldn't go to the Fall Harvest Dance and here you are, at the dance." Lavon pointed out.

Wade opened his mouth to argue, but closed it without saying anything. Lavon had a point.

"Ha! When Lavon Hayes is right, he is right."

Wade gave him another glare. "You know it's annoying when you talk in the third person, right?"

"You're just saying that because you are mad that I am right." Lavon said, not bothered by the comment.

"Whatever." Wade mumbled. "I need a beer."

Soon enough, Wade had a bottle of beer in his hand and was actually quite happy. Then his eyes wandered out to the dance floor. The normal couples were there, Addie with Bill, Lemon and George. But what surprised Wade was the fact Zoe was dancing with Tom. She looked really uncomfortable being so close to Tom and Wade didn't blame her; Tom was awkward at best.

Making a decision, Wade threw back the rest of his beer and made his way to the dance floor before he could change his mind. He tapped Tom on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

Tom glanced at Zoe to see if that's what she wanted. What he was a surprise look in her eyes, but a smile on her lips nevertheless. "Sure, I was getting thirsty anyway." Tom said before leaving the floor.

Once Tom was gone, Wade gave Zoe a grin. "Sorry to interrupt, but you looked like you could do with some saving." He said as he placed his hands on her waist, bringing her body closer to his. In return, Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm perfectly fine with you saving me from Tom. He's nice an all but he's …"Zoe trailed off, searching for a suitable word.

"Awkward?" Wade offered.

Zoe nodded. "Very awkward."

They fell into a companionable silence and at the same time, the song changed. Naturally, it was a country song and Wade recognized it as "Let me Down Easy" by Billy Currington.

_There's a little moonlight dancing on the sand  
>There's a warm breeze blowing by the ocean as you're taking my hand<br>You need to know where I'm standing now  
>That I'm right on the edge of giving into ya<br>Baby it's a long way down_

_If I fall, can you let me down easy?  
>If I leave my heart with you tonight<br>Will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right?  
>I'm barely hangin' on<br>If I fall, can you let me down easy?_

"You look beautiful tonight." Wade said honestly.

Zoe gave him a smile and started to blush a little. "You don't look too bad yourself. You can really clean up when you want to."

They returned to being silent slowly swaying back in forth in beat with the music.

_The scent of your perfume floatin' in the air  
>You're looking like an angel lying on a blanket with a halo of hair<br>And those lips look too good to be true  
>Once I taste that kiss, I know what'll happen<br>I'll be at the mercy of you_

_If I fall, can you let me down easy?  
>If I leave my heart with you tonight<br>Will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right?  
>I'm barely hangin' on<br>If I fall, can you let me down easy?_

Wade found himself being able to relate to the lyrics. A part of him wanted to tell Zoe this, but the other part, the more realistic side of him, figured that would be a bad idea. She did plan on leaving after her year was up. Why would she want to stay with a guy like him?

_If I fall, can you let me down easy?  
>If I leave my heart with you tonight<br>Will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right?  
>I'm barely hangin' on<br>If I fall, can you let me down easy?_

_If I fall, can you let me down easy?_  
><em>Let me down easy, baby<em>

"Oh and I wanted to thank you for helping me with the cupcakes. They turned out amazing and I would have never been able to have pulled it off without your help." Zoe said once the song ended. Another slow one came on, but Wade had stopped paying attention to the music by that point.

Wade grinned at her. "I'm glad I was able to help." He was about to say something else when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to be face to face with the Vet, Judson.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Wade hesitated, almost telling the guy to bug off, but he saw how Zoe's eyes got wide with excitement and he knew that he would do anything to make her happy. "Sure, go ahead. I was going to leave soon anyway." He looked at Zoe. "I guess I'll see you later. You all have a good night." And he walked off, leaving the two medical people together.

Of by the refreshment table, Lavon Hayes watched as the two neighbors dance together. He couldn't help but smile at the two. He never had met two people so different, yet so good for each other. He then witnessed the vet cut in and Wade leaving in a hurry. Lavon quickly followed him outside to the chilly fall air. "Wade, wait up!"

Wade turned around. "What is it Lavon?"

Lavon cut right to the chase. "I saw how you looked at Zoe in there. Why did you let the vet cut in?"

Wade was quiet for a moment before giving his answer. "Because the vet has far more to offer Zoe than I do." And with that he left the Fall Harvest Dance and the Doctor he's slowly falling for.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo for another chapter! And let me tell you, I really enjoyed last night's episode, even if there wasn't a lot of ZoeWade moments. But I loved how we got to see more into Wade and how he refused to let Tansy marry that creep (I loved when he saw who the guy was and all he said was "Oh, hell no."). And the look on his face at the end, it nearly broke my heart. I want a Wade of my own. Guess I'll just have to move to a Southern state after I graduate.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Spent more of yesterday and today working on if. And in case you were wondering, I am a church basement lady (my first year of college I made over 100 cupcakes for church events).**

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	4. Football and Chemistry

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie". I do, however, own a bed that nearly broke my fingers when I tried to make it.**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Bluebell loved just as much as the rest of the United States, it would be football. Nothing brought the crowd to the Rammer Jammer like a good old football rivalry, such as the one between Alabama and Auburn. Practically the whole town was smashed into the tiny bar and grill, making serving rather hard.<p>

"HEY! No sitting on the table!" Wade called out when he saw one of the ladies take a seat on a table when she realized there were no chairs available.

"Hey, Wade!" A voice from down the bar called out. Wade glanced over and saw George motioning him over.

"What'll be George?"

"Whatever is the easiest for you to get. It's crazy in here."

"Really? Would have never had figured that out." Wade said drily as he filled up a glass of beer and handed it to George.

"Have you seen Zoe? I ran into her earlier and she said that she was going to be here with Judson." George said as he tasted his beer.

Wade froze for a moment before answering, "No, I haven't seen her."

Just then, Zoe appeared before them, with Judson in tow. "Hey! I can't believe how packed it is in here!" Zoe said loudly to be heard over the roar of the crowd.

"Yeah, well if there is one thing Bluebell loves, it's college football. So what will it be?" Wade asked leaning over the counter. He was trying to convince himself so that he could hear Zoe and Judson's order better, but really he just wanted to be closed to Zoe.

"I'll just have a water. Since Brick is actually at the game, I'm the only doctor here in town." Zoe said perkily. If there was one thing she loved, it was when she was the only doctor in town.

Wade nodded, showing that he had heard her. "And what'll it be for you?" He asked the vet.

"Whatever you got on tap."

Wade nodded and reached for the glasses. Unfortunately, Alabama scored right then, having the whole bar erupted in a thunderous cheer. Which in turn, startled Wade and he accidently dropped one of the glasses. It dropped to the floor and shattered into pieces.

"Shit." Was all Wade said.

"You ok back there?" George asked. Wade had forgotten that he had been standing there.

"Yeah, I got it under control." He glanced across the bar. "You better return to Lemon, she's not looking too happy."

George gave a slight sigh. "Yeah, you're right. I'll see you all later." He said to Zoe, Judson and Wade.

Wade quickly gave Zoe and Judson their drinks before dealing with the glass on the floor. Carefully he picked up the big pieces and threw them away into the trash can. He was working on some of the smaller bits when Shelley accidently bumped into him. "Oops, sorry Wade!" she called over her shoulder as she rushed back to the bar to get some drink orders ready.

But Wade wasn't really paying attention to Shelley. Because when she bumped into him, he instinctively tightened his grip on what he had been holding. Which was glass. Wade slowly opened his hand, revealing a huge gash on the palm of his hand. "Well… shit." Was all he said.

That was enough to get the attention of Zoe. "Come over here and let me take a look at that." She ordered him.

"Honestly Doc, it's no big deal. Just wash it out, wrap it up and I'll be good to go." Wade said, even though he knew that wasn't true.

"Wade Kinsella, get your ass over here right now and let me take a look at that." Zoe ordered.

"You know, you sure are bossy for someone so tiny." Wade said, but he complied with her order.

Zoe examined his hand for a moment before speaking. "It needs a good cleaning to get the glass shards out. And I think it needs stitches." She looked up at Wade. "We need to go to the clinic."

Which was how Wade found himself sitting on the examining table, with Zoe Hart holding tweezers, removing tiny shards of glass. Wade felt his breath catch in his throat when Zoe had to lean in closer to him to get a better view.

"Sorry if this hurts you." She said. She had heard the sound Wade made and mistook it as a sound in pain.

"Nah, it's my own fault. Shouldn't have dropped the glass in the first place."

"That's true." Zoe said with a slight smile. By that time she had finished with cleaning the cut and had moved onto stitching his hand up.

"So…how are things with the vet? Is he as awesome as you hoped he would be?" Wade asked, a little loopy on the painkillers she had given him.

"Judson's…fine." Zoe said, but something in her voice made Wade think there was more than what she was letting on.

"That doesn't sound fine."

"He's a nice guy, really he is. But I feel like something is missing." Zoe admitted.

"Like what?"

"Like… that spark you feel when you are with a person."

"Chemistry." Wade stated.

Zoe nodded in agreement. "Chemistry. And I feel bad because Judson's a really nice guy. He's smart, funny, and really attractive. The whole works. But I just don't feel it with him."

"It's not a bad thing, all it means is that relationship won't work. You need chemistry."

"Was there chemistry between you and Tansy?" Zoe asked.

Wade couldn't help but laugh a little. "Tansy and I had the opposite problem; there was too MUCH chemistry between us."

"How is that a bad thing?"

Wade thought for a moment before answering. "It's like in actual chemistry. Some chemicals are mixed together, make a huge explosion and then settled down, making something amazing. Then there are some chemicals that are too unstable, that if you mix them together, you only get something really unstable that will never last. People can be like that too. Tansy and I were like that. We both cared enough for each other, but both our personalities are too unstable to be together."

Zoe thought for a moment before nodding. "I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah. So don't feel bad that things aren't working out with the vet. Sometimes, the chemistry just isn't there."

By that time, Zoe had finished stitching up his hand. "Okay, you know the rules. Keep your hand dry and I'll see how you hand looks in a week."

"What if I want Brick take a look at it?" Wade asked jokingly.

Zoe lightly slapped the back of Wade's head.

"Ouch, I was just joking!"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'm sure you are needed at the Rammer Jammer. And I have a conversation to get to."

And with that, the two went back to the Rammer Jammer. Wade headed to his place behind the bar and Zoe went over to Judson. Wade watched as the two talked for a little bit before they left the crowded bar. From his conversation with Zoe and by the look on her face, he knew she was going to end it with the Vet.

"I may have a chance yet." Wade said quietly to himself, before returning to the crowd.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening by the time Wade got home. Alabama pounded Auburn into the ground with a score of 27-3. Which meant pretty much the whole town stayed at the Rammer Jammer to celebrate the win. When the crowd started to die down, his boss finally sent him home because of his hand.<p>

Wade looked at the bandage that covered his palm and thought about the talk he and Zoe had earlier that day. She hadn't returned to the bar, so he wasn't sure what had happened. He hoped she was ok.

As Wade walked up to his porch, he realized that someone was sitting on one of the chairs. Once he got closer, he realized it was Zoe.

"Not that I don't like your company and all, Doc, but what are you doing here?" Wade asked.

When Zoe looked up at him, he saw dried tear stains on her face. Instantly, Wade became concerned for her. "What's wrong?" He asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Talked to Judson. Told him things weren't working out." Zoe said with a watery voice.

"Did he get mad?"

Zoe shook her head. "No. He said that he was feeling the same thing too and was just trying to figure out how to tell me."

"Okay…" Wade said, not seeing the reason for the tears. "So, what's wrong?"

"It's just, I thought he was really into me. Will there ever be a guy who actually truly loves me?" Zoe asked, a fresh wave of tears began to run down her face.

Wade's heart nearly broke at the sight of her tears. "Shhh, don't cry Zoe." He said as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Trust me, there is a guy out there who is completely nuts about you and would do anything to see you smile."

"Then why doesn't he say anything?" Zoe asked, her voice muffled by the fact she was nestled into Wade's shoulder.

"Could be a number of reasons. Maybe you haven't met him yet. Or he could be shy." _Or he could be right next to you, _ Wade thought the last one. There was no way he was going to say anything when she was in such a sensitive state of mind.

"Well, if he's shy then he should get over it and say something." Zoe grumbled.

Wade couldn't help but smile. "Maybe he's afraid you will turn him down."

"Maybe he should grow a pair." Was the tart reply.

Wade couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure he'll appreciate being told that."

They were both quiet for a moment before Wade spoke up again. "You better head over to your place, Doc. It's getting kind of late and you are the only doctor in town."

"Can't you just stay here with me for a little while? I don't really feel like being alone right now." Zoe said and then she snuggled deeper into Wade's body.

He knew that he should send her home, but she felt so good against him and she wanted to stay. "Ok, you can stay a little while longer."

And they just sat there on his porch, with Zoe leaning against him and his arms wrapped around her tiny body. After about ten minutes, Wade felt her breathing changed and he realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. As gently as possible, Wade shifted so that he was able to carry her bridal style over to her place. His mind shifted back to the day when he accidently got her bitten by the snake. He hadn't meant to get her bitten, he just wanted to have some fun. It was similar to that of a school boy pulling the ponytail of the girl he thought was cute. Wade knew if he and Zoe had gone to elementary school together, he would constantly be pulling her hair.

By that time, Wade had gotten to Zoe's place. He quietly carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. As quietly and softly as he could, he laid her down onto her bed. She looked so peaceful just laying there. Wade bent over and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Zoe. Hope you have sweet dreams." Wade whisper before leaving her asleep in her bed, completely unaware of his feelings for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Another chapter done! I tried a couple different ideas that just weren't working for me. And I wanted a nice way to get rid of the vet, since he does seem like a nice guy. I just prefer Wade.<strong>

**Anyway, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	5. Blown fuses and kisses

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie". I do, however, own a kitty who tried to help me write this chapter by sitting on my leg.**

* * *

><p>Working at a bar, Wade has seen a lot of people do really stupid stuff. When people drink too much, fists tend to fly, clothes tend to fall off and words that are said tend to be regretted. But probably the stupidest thing he had ever seen had to come from someone who was completely sober. Add in the fact how much education she has received makes it just that much worse.<p>

It was the Sunday before Thanksgiving and Wade was just sitting on his porch, enjoying a beer and the brisk autumn weather. Everything was going peaceful until he heard a loud crack followed by a string of curse words. Frowning, Wade stood up and headed over to the noise. And when he discovered the source of the noise, he couldn't help but laugh.

Zoe Hart was up in a tree. For some reason or another, she had climbed up a tree and was stuck on one of the large branches that stuck out over a huge mud pit. "Doc, what are you doing?" Wade called up to her.

"I climbed a tree, what does it look like?" was the snippy reply.

"It looks like you are stuck in a tree. What are you doing up there anyway?"

"I was trying to get a cat down. I came back from the office and I saw her up here. She just looked so sad, I had to try and get her down."

As she told the story, Wade searched the tree, but failed to see a cat. "Where is she now?"

"She jumped over me and climbed down the tree when I got up here." Zoe said begrudgingly.

Wade let out another laugh. "So why don't you climb down now?"

"I can't." Was all she said.

"Why not? Too scared to move?"

"Sort of."

Wade frowned. That seemed like a strange reply. "What do you mean by "Sort of"?"

He heard Zoe sigh and he just knew he wasn't going to like what she told him. "I went to crawl back down the tree, but the branch started to crack. If I move any, it'll break off completely and I will fall down to the ground."

Wade studied the tree branch until he found the spot she had been talking about. "Okay, I see the crack. It still looks pretty connected to the tree, so I think if you move very slowly, you'll be able to get down from there."

"There is no way in hell you are going to get me to move from this spot!"

"Come on, Zoe. I'm right here with you. I promise you, it'll be fine."

Zoe hesitated for a moment before she slowly started to slide off the branch, back towards the trunk of the tree. She had only moved a little bit before the branch let out a groan and lowered even farther. Zoe froze in place.

"Ah, shit." Wade muttered. He walked to the other side of the tree and saw that the damaged had been much worse than his original assessment. He looked up at Zoe. "You're gonna hafta jump."

"What?" Zoe asked in an incredulous tone.

"The crack in the branch is worse than I thought and it's gonna break any moment. The best bet is for you to get out of that tree as fast as possible, which would be for you to jump."

"I'll hurt myself!"

"You are ten feet in the air, you'll be fine. I've fallen from worse and ended up just fine."

"You mean besides the brain damaged you obviously suffered from?" Zoe snapped out. Unfortunately, that made the tree branch shift even more.

"Doc, you'll be fine."

Zoe didn't say anything, just kept her eyes closed shut and shook her head.

Wade let out a sigh, stripped his shirt off and went into the mud pit. "Doc, look at me."

Zoe shook her head again.

"Zoe." That was all he said, but he made sure that his tone was gentle. He saw Zoe open her eyes and looked down at him. "I swear, if you jump, I'll be here to catch you."

Zoe hesitated for a moment. "You promise?"

"I swear by my church social smile and generic beer breath, I will catch you."

Zoe slowly nodded her head and then began to move again, this time throwing one leg over the branch and slowly lowering herself. Suddenly the branch let out a huge creaking sound and started to lower even more. Zoe let out a screech, pushed herself off the branch and fell towards the ground.

Wade kept true to his words and before Zoe could hit the ground, Wade caught her. Unfortunately the impact of Zoe hitting him threw his balance off and Wade fell backwards into the mud pit. Wade felt the air rush out of him. "Oof!"

"Oh my God, Wade! Are you ok?" Zoe asked frantically.

"I've been worse." Wade wheezed.

"Did you break anything?" Zoe asked, as she felt his ribs to see if any of them were damaged.

"If you wanted to feel my chest, you didn't have to get yourself stuck in a tree, Doc. All you had to do was ask." Wade said, avoiding her question.

Zoe slapped his chest. "Jerk!" She then stood up and started to storm towards her place.

"Aw, now is that any way to treat the guy who just saved your tiny New York ass?" Wade asked her as he got up from the mud.

Zoe stopped and turned to face him. "And how would you expect me to thank you?" She snapped.

Wade grinned at her. "Like this." And he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a bear hug. Zoe struggled against him, trying to avoid getting covered in mud, but it was too late. Wade finally let go of her and took a step back, taking a look at his handy word. Zoe's front was splattered with mud and there was a smudge of mud of her cheek.

"Ugh! You are a disgusting pig!" Zoe shouted at him.

Wade laughed. "Like I hadn't heard that one before. Besides, if you had been nicer to me, I wouldn't have done that."

Zoe glared up at him (though to be perfectly honest, it lost its effect when she was covered in mud). "Ugh, you are impossible! Now, if you excuse me," She said as she stood up "I believe I now have a date with a bathtub. Try not and blow out the fuse anytime soon."

Wade grinned at her. "Whatever you want, princess."

Zoe chose to ignore him and head towards her place.

Wade watched her as she left and then started toward his place. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with his evening now, but one thing was for sure- he needed a shower.

* * *

><p>"Bored, bored, bored." Wade repeated to himself. He had taken a shower, changed his clothes and found himself with nothing to do. He picked up his guitar and started to pluck out some chords when an evil idea came to him. Grinning, he quickly plugged his guitar into the amp, turned it way up and then started playing.<p>

It only took thirty seconds for the fuse box to overheat and for the fuse to blow. Wade waited a moment before he heard a shriek come over from Zoe's place. Grinning to himself, Wade made himself comfortable on his couch and waited for Zoe to show up.

He didn't have to wait too long. He soon saw Zoe storm over from her place to his, her hair half dried and wearing what appeared to be a tiny bathrobe.

"You jerk! I should have figured you would do something like this!" Zoe yelled once she got close to his place.

"You seemed to be a bit more upset than the situation calls for." Wade said evenly, thinking back to the last time he said those words to her. Last time he said that, he kissed her. That was the last time he kissed her and he honestly really missed it.

"Oh really? Because to be honest, I think I am not upset enough! I told you not to blow out the fuse and what do you do? Decide to play your guitar and BLOW OUT THE FUSE!" She shouted the last part.

Wade raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you certain it's my fault? Because I would bet you that you have a bunch of your girly hair stuff plugged in."

When Zoe didn't say anything, just glared at him, Wade knew he was right. He grinned at her. "I knew it."

"What I have plugged in is besides the point. The point is, your amp blew the fuse. GO FIX IT!"

Wade pretended to think for a moment. "No."

"No?"

"No. If you want the fuse fix, you need to ask nicely."

"Over my dead body will I ask you nicely. I'll just fix it myself!" Zoe snapped.

Wade raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that, poking a stick at it?"

"Maybe!" Zoe knew how ridiculous that sounded, but she didn't care.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll get my bucket ready in case you catch on fire." He looked her up and down, taking her long legs that peaked out from under the bathrobe. "Though to be perfectly honest, you aren't wearing enough to catch on fire."

Zoe felt her face go red, but she didn't say anything. She just let out a huff of air and stormed off Wade's porch, towards her place. Wade grinned to himself and leaned back into the chair, preparing himself for a show.

* * *

><p>For about the fifth time, Zoe poked the fuse box with a stick. All it did was send sparks in the air, making Zoe screech a little. Frustrated, she threw the stick on the ground.<p>

"Stupid fuse box and stupid Wade with his stupid guitar." She mumbled under her breath. Was it too much to ask for not to have a blown fuse box?

"Still refusing to ask me nicely?" A voice said from behind her. Zoe whirled around to see Wade standing there, looking really good in his jeans and plaid shirt.

"Yes, seeing as it's your fault the fuse is blown in the first place."

Wade gave her one of his charming grins. "Aw, come on Doc. You know you need my help, just admit it."

"Never." Zoe replied stubbornly.

Wade took a step closer. "Are you sure?"

Zoe took a few steps back to create space between her and her neighbor. "Yes, I am sure."

Once again, Wade closed the distance between them. "Are you positive? It's not hard."

Zoe took a few more steps back and then realized he had her pinned against the shed that was between their houses. "And what would it take for me to get you to fix the fuse box?" Zoe asked, giving in.

Wade grinned. "It's real simple. Just a kiss."

Zoe glared at him. "When hell freezes over will I kiss you."

"I'm not asking you to make out with me like you did in my car; all I want is a kiss on the cheek."

Zoe gave him a suspicious look. "A kiss on the cheek is all that it will take for you to fix the fuse box."

"Yup." Wade said.

Zoe let out a sigh. She didn't want to encourage him in any sort of way (nor did she want to encourage herself) but she really wanted the power back on. "Fine." She snapped. She then stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his cheek. She lingered there for a little longer than she had originally planned, but she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of his stubble against her lips. "There, you got your kiss. Now go fix the fus-" Zoe started to order, but she was cut off when Wade pressed his lips against hers.

Wade's lips were soft and gentle, not pushing Zoe to do anything. His hands went to Zoe's waist pulling her body close his. Zoe knew that she show push him away, to break it off, but _damn_, he knew how to kiss. It had been a long time since she had been kissed liked that and god damn it, she wanted more. She slipped her hands under his shirt and felt his hard abs.

Just when she started to deepen the kiss, Wade pulled away. "How about I go fix the fuse box now." He said and then he started to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" Zoe called out. Wade stopped and faced her. "What the hell was that about? You said you just wanted me to kiss you on the cheek."

"True…but I never said anything about ME kissing YOU on the lips." Wade explained with a grin.

He heard Zoe make a sound of frustration and the door slam, meaning she had stormed into the house. Wade smiled. He had a feeling Thanksgiving was going to be interesting to say the least. Because one thing he was sure of- Zoe kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Another chapter done. I think the next one will have to do with Thanksgiving, but I need to come up with a plot. I also need to finish one of my other stories and start my honor's paper, so I'm not really sure when this will happen. Hopefully I'll get it up before or on Thanksgiving.<strong>

**Anyway, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	6. Shopping trips and Food fights

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie". If I did, I wouldn't need to write fanfic.**

* * *

><p>"Doc! Hey, Doc! Wake up!" Wade called from Zoe's porch. He knew having her be up right now would be a real rare thing, but he had a mission for the day and unfortunately for Zoe, she was part of it.<p>

Zoe stumbled out onto her porch, with bed head and bleary eyes. She must have just gotten out of bed, because she was wearing an over sized tank top and a pair of black leggings. "This better be a medical emergency." She said while stifling a yawn.

"Well… it's not."

Zoe glared at Wade. "Then why am I up at," She looked down at her watch, "7:30 in the morning?"

"Lavon decided that we needed more food for tomorrow. Unfortunately, it's stuff we can't get in Bluebell, so he's sending me to Mobile. And since you are also going to be eating the food, I think it's only right that you come alone with me."

Zoe looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Not gonna happen."

"It's gonna happen, Princess." Wade said and with that he grabbed her at her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"WADE!" Zoe screeched as he started to carry her towards his car. "Put me down this instant!" She ordered.

"Nope. Because if I put you down, you will make a break for it and then I would have to waste time trying to find you." By that time they had reached his car, so Wade put Zoe down. But he figured she would try to run away, so he basically pinned her between him and his car.

"I can't go to Mobile looking like this." Zoe said.

"You look fine."

"But I'm in a tank top and leggings!"

Wade rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said and he shrugged out of the flannel shirt he had on. "Here, you can wear this."

"And what about my hair?"

Wade sighed. "If I run inside real quick, you promise not to run away."

"Maybe."

"Zoe." Wade said in a warning tone of voice.

"I promise not to run away."

Wade quickly disappeared into the house and returned in a moment, holding a baseball cap. "This should do just nicely." He said as he plopped it down onto her head.

Zoe made a face, but adjusted it so that she could actually see. "Well? How do I look?"

"Like a born and raised citizen of Bluebell." Wade said with a smile.

Zoe opened the door to his car. "Well, let's get this over with. At least I don't have to worry about anyone seeing me looking like this."

Wade only gave her a grin before getting into the driver's seat of his car. Something told him this was going to be an interesting trip.

"Ok, so what's on the list?" Zoe asked as she leaned against the cart. The drive to Mobile was an uneventful one. The two spent the time to just chat normally.

"Uhhh… yams." Wade said as he tried to read Lavon's hand writing.

And that began their shopping trip, which consisted mostly of the two wandering around the store, having no idea where anything was.

After about 45 minutes of shopping, they had everything on Lavon's list (and then some). They were standing in line when the last person Zoe wanted to see come into the store.

"Oh, shit." She said as she hid behind Wade.

"What, what is it?" Wade asked bewildered.

"George just walked in." Zoe said.

Wade felt his heart dropped a little. It seemed that Zoe still had a thing for Golden Boy George. "And that makes you want to hide…why?"

"I don't want him to see me like this."

"Well, if you don't want George to see you like that, I'd hate to see your reaction if Lemon was to walk into the store."

"What's the likely hood of that happening?" Zoe asked sarcastically.

"Apparently pretty good, because she just walked in."

Zoe let out a groan. "Please don't see us, please don't see us, please don't see us." She whispered.

Apparently it seemed as if the Fates were conspiring against her, because the next thing she heard was George's voice. "Hey, Wade!"

Wade smiled at the couple. "Hey George, Lemon." He said, greeting the two. "Last minute holiday shopping?"

"Yeah. Turns out there were a few things my mom forgot to mention she wanted us to bring. What brings you out here?"

"Turns out Lavon wanted more food for tomorrow. So he sent us out here to do a little food shopping."

George frowned. "Us?"

By that point, Zoe realized it was no use for her try to hide. She came out from behind George. "Hi George, Lemon."

Lemon looked Zoe up and down. "Well, you have picked some interesting outfit choices in the past, but I do think this one takes the cake."

"It wasn't really my choice. Someone decided that I needed to get up at the crack of dawn to keep him company." Zoe said, glaring at Wade.

George looked over at her clothes. "Wait a minute, isn't that Wade's hat and shirt?"

Zoe felt herself go pink. "Yeah…"

"Why are you wearing his clothes?" George asked.

"Because he decided to kidnap me this morning and I was not fully dressed at that point. He didn't trust me to go back to my place to change. Apparently he thought I would run off."  
>"And you would of." Wade added.<p>

"That is besides the point." Zoe said.

George looked at Wade. "She's wearing your cap."

"Yeah, so?"

"You've had that cap since high school and never once have I seen you let someone else wear it." George said.

"It's just a hat, doesn't really matter." Wade said, but shot a look at George that read _Drop the topic_. George caught on and didn't say anything else about the hat.

The all stood there for a few moments before Lemon said, "Well, we best get going. Lots to do before tomorrow. Y'all have a good day now." She gave them a fake smile before herding George off into the store.

Zoe let out a groan. "Well, that was awkward."

"Pay no attention to Lemon, she just hates when someone tries to upset her "Queen Bee" status." Wade said as he started to load the food onto the conveyor belt.

"Wait, Lemon sees me as a threat?"

Wade gave Zoe a Boy-are-you-stupid look "Of course she does. I mean, you just showed up from New York, looking the way you do. You are smart, you don't take crap from anyone and you don't follow her orders like all the other bimbos in Bluebell."

"What do you mean when you say 'looking the way you do'?" Zoe asked.

Wade let out a sigh. "I mean you are really attractive."

A small smile appeared on Zoe's lips. "Really? You think I'm attractive?"

"Don't let that get to your head, you still annoy the crap out of me." Wade said, avoiding the question. By that time, they had finished checking the food out and were at Wade's car. "Come on, let's head back. I'm sure we'll spend plenty of time together tomorrow, so we don't want to get sick of each other today."

Zoe grinned at Wade. "Sounds like a plan." She said. But what she didn't say was that she was starting to enjoy spending more time with Wade. And what she didn't know was that he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was good." Lavon said as he put down his fork. They had just finished their thanksgiving meal and Lavon was right, it was good. In fact, that whole day had pretty much been perfect. Lavon, Wade and Zoe all worked together to get the meal prepared and they watched the Lions upset the game and beat the Packers. Then once the game was over, they ate. Overall, it was a really good day.<p>

"It was. Thank you for having me." Zoe said.

"It was my pleasure. Besides, it was Wade who invited you, so you should really thank him." Lavon pointed out.

Zoe turned towards Wade. "Thank you for inviting me." She said earnestly.

"Not a problem, Doc. Nobody should be alone on a big holiday."Wade said as he took a sip of his beer.

Zoe smiled and was about to say something when Lavon's phone went off. He looked at the caller ID, and then stood up. "I have to take this. Could you two please clean this up?" And before either Zoe or Wade put up and argument, Lavon was gone.

Zoe sighed before she stood up, headed over to start the soap and water running to fill the sink up. "Come on, let's get this over with." She said as she grabbed the bowl of the mash potatoes.

"Well, then have at it." Wade said with a grin.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Have at it?"

"Well, everyone knows a woman's place is in the kitchen." Wade said. If anyone else had said that, Zoe would have been really offended. But she saw the twinkle in Wade's eyes and knew he was just joking with her. So she decided to get even.

"So, if I belong in the kitchen, does that mean it's basically my domain?"

Wade only nodded as he grinned at her.

"So that means I can basically do whatever I want."

"Right." Suddenly, Wade wasn't quite sure where this conversation was going and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know.

"In that case…" Zoe trailed off and she suddenly dumped the bowl of mash potatoes onto his head. "HA!"

Wade took the bowl off his head and wiped the potatoes from his eyes. "Oh, you are so gonna get it now." He said as he stood up. He grabbed the plate of jello turkey and flung one at Zoe.

Zoe let out a shriek and began to run around the kitchen, avoiding being hit by the flying Jello. Soon, Wade ran out of ammo, so he grabbed the spray nozzle that was connected to the sink and pointed at Zoe.

Zoe stopped and turned towards Wade. "You wouldn't dare."

"Ya think so?" Wade asked and then he let the water loose onto her.

Zoe let out another shriek and tried to charge Wade. Unfortunately for her, water had got on the floor and Zoe found herself slip across the floor and into the air.

Once Wade realized she was gonna fall, he reached out for her, grabbed her arms and somehow managed to route them so that his body broke her fall. He hit the floor with an "Oof!"

"Oh God, Wade! Are you ok?" Zoe asked.

"You know, if you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was to say something." Wade said with a grin. Zoe lightly smacked his arm. Wade laughed and then pulled himself up into a sitting position. He stretched out his back a little before he leaned back against the cabinets. "Now, have we learned a lesson here?" Wade asked Zoe as she settled in a position next to him.

"Me? It's your fault that there is water all over the floor." Zoe pointed out.

"I was only retaliating against your attack with the mash potatoes." Wade countered.

Zoe opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it. He was right.

Wade saw her do this. "Ha, I win!"

"Shut up." Zoe said good naturally as she gave him a light shove. She then laid her head on his shoulder. "I am really glad that you invited me over today. If you hadn't, I probably would be just sitting at my house, feeling sorry for myself."

"I'm glad that you came. Things seem to be more interesting when you are around." Wade said honestly.

Zoe lifted her head from his shoulder. "You really mean that?"

Wade had to not think about how close her mouth was to his. "Of course."

The next thing he knew, Zoe was kissing him. Unlike when he started the kiss, it was not all that gentle. Instead, it was fiery and passionate and so God damn _hot. _His hands instantly went to her waist and somehow he managed to pull her closer to him, close enough that she ended up straddling his lap. Wade's hands then left her waist, moving up her body, gently grazing her sides. He felt Zoe moan as she continued to kiss him, making him go nuts. He tugged at her tank top, raising it a little to reveal the soft skin under it. He ached for more skin, but the little common sense that he had left told him that was enough for now.

It was a good think that he listened to that little bit because suddenly they heard someone cleared their throat.

The two broke apart like two teenagers getting caught by their parents and saw Lavon standing in the kitchen.

"Does anyone care on telling me what the hell happened here?" He asked as he watched Wade get to his feet. Zoe was having some problems maneuvering her heels on the wet floor, so Wade reached down and pulled her to her feet.

"Uh, well…" Wade started to try to explain, but to be perfectly honest, he had no idea what just happened.

"I…I have to go!" Zoe exclaimed and ran out of the house.

Lavon watched her leave before turning to Wade. "What did you do?"

"Me? What makes you think I was the instigator in this?" Wade asked, rather indigently.

"You telling me you didn't start this?"

"Yeah! She started it all!"

"Everything thing? Including that little make out session?"

Wade nodded. "Including that little frolic."

Lavon paused for a moment, taking everything in. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

Wade sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea. I know I have to approach this carefully, or else I might spook her."

Lavon gave him a look. "We are talking about Zoe here, not a deer."

Wade looked out longingly into the night. "I know. Trust me, I know this." He then started to work on cleaning up the mess that he and Zoe made. Anything to distract him from the Doctor with the sweet lips and short shorts.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving for all who live in the USA! I wanted to try and get this up by today, which is why I am up at 1:17 in the morning. I hope you all enjoy chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. I already have an idea for the next chapter, so I'll see what I can do with it. Anyway, hope you all eat lots of yummy food and get to enjoy your family and friends.<strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**

**P.S. This is my longest chapter ever! Yay me!**


	7. Avoidance and the Truth

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie". I do, however, own a bunch of clothes that I need to pack up to head back to school.**

* * *

><p>Lavon walked into his kitchen to find Wade just staring at his bowl of cereal, stirring it every once in a while. No smirks or any quips about Alabama losing that weekend, just him staring at his cereal. It was very un- Wade like<p>

"What's wrong?" Lavon asked as he pulled a bowl out of the cabinets and filled it with cereal.

Wade didn't even look up. "Zoe." Wad his simple reply.

"Did you finally talk about what happened at Thanksgiving?"

"No," Wade said with a sigh, "we haven't talked at all. In fact, I haven't seen her. It's like she's avoiding me or something."

Lavon frown. "But why would she be avoiding you? I mean, all you did was kiss…right?" he asked as he gave Wade a suspicious look.

Wade put his spoon down and glared at Lavon. "Why do you still think what happened at Thanksgiving is my doing?"

"Your reputation precedes you." Lavon said evenly.

Wade thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Ok, I'll give you that. But honestly, she's the one that started it and all we did was kiss. And that's the God honest truth."

"Ok, I believe. But me believing you or not is not your problem. Your problem is the fact Zoe's not talking to you."

Wade ran his hand through his hair. "I realize that, but I don't know what to do. I haven't seen her anywhere over the past four days. It's like she's a ninja in high heels."

"Well, could you pretend to leave and then surprise her?" Lavon suggested.

"I've tried that, but it's like she has a 6th sense set directly on me, because I wait as long as possible and she doesn't show. I leave and then find out she showed up about five minutes later. I can't corner her."

Lavon thought for a moment. "Did you try at the office? She's pretty much there all day, waiting for some patients. Maybe you can catch her there."

Wade nodded. "That might just work. Thanks." He then glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I gotta get going, I have the early shift at the Rammer Jammer. See ya."

"See ya." Lavon replied and then Wade was out the door.

About a minute later, Zoe poked her head into the kitchen. "Is Wade gone?"

"You just missed him." Lavon said.

Zoe padded into the kitchen. "Good." She stated as she took a seat at the counter.

"If Lavon Hayes didn't know any better, he would think you were avoiding Wade." Lavon said even though he knew the answer.

"I'm not avoiding him, I just don't want to see or talk to him." Zoe said.

"Sounds like avoiding to me."

Zoe opened her mouth, but closed it when Lavon just gave her a look. "Ok, so I might be avoiding him a little." She admitted.

"Why?"

"Because." Was her simple answer.

"That is not a valid answer." Lavon said in a slightly scolding tone.

Zoe sighed. "I'm hiding because of what happened on Thanksgiving."

"And what happened?"  
>"You saw what happened." Zoe stated.<p>

Lavon shook his head. "I saw the ending, I want to know how it began."

Zoe let out another sigh. "I started to clean up, he made a snide remark, I dumped mash potatoes on his head, he sprayed me, I almost killed myself on the water but Wade broke my fall. We then talked a little, he said something kind of sweet and I lost all of my senses and kissed him." Zoe said, barely taking the time to take a breath.

Lavon's brow furrowed. "And that's a reason to hide from him?"

"It is because anything he says or do it's for one purpose only- to get in my pants. It's been like that since day one." Zoe firmly stated.

Lavon shook his head. "That's not true."

"Oh really? Then how come he has the Casanova reputation for here in Bluebell?" Zoe asked.

"It's an undeserved one. Any girl that spends "quality time" with Wade knows what they are getting into. He makes no attempts to hide who he is."

"That's not really helping your argument." Zoe pointed out.

Lavon glared at Zoe. "What I am saying is that he doesn't lead anyone on; he just gives them what they want. And, might I point out, it's been a while since he had company of that sort."

Zoe frowned a little. Lavon was right; Zoe hasn't seen anyone leave from his place for a couple of months now. Not since around she first got to Bluebell.

"You know that I am right." Lavon said after a few moments of silence.

"But it's Wade!" Zoe argued, not wanting to concede to the point.

"That is a weakest argument I've heard in a really long time. There's more to Wade than you think. He's a sweeter guy than you give him credit for. He's actually has a real sweet side to him. Almost as sweet as Agnes' sweet tea."

Zoe really doubted that. Wade may have his moments, but nothing could have been THAT sweet. "I highly doubt that. From what I have seen, his main talent is ruining sweet moments with a comment or something."

"His sweet moments lies in actions not words."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Like your gumbo." Lavon said. As soon as he said it, he smacked his hand against his head. He hadn't meant to do that.

"What do you mean, my gumbo? I thought you made my gumbo."

Lavon shook his head. "Nope. Didn't even think of that. I have my Mayoral honor to hold. But Wade, he did you a solid."

"But why didn't he say anything when I was thanking you?" Zoe asked bewildered.

Lavon shrugged. "I'm sure he has his reasons. But I think the fact that he didn't tell you just shows how much he really does care for you; because if he had told you, he probably WOULD have been trying to get into your pants." Lavon stood up and put his bowl in the sink. "Just keep your mind open when it comes to Wade. Wouldn't want something amazing pass you by because you pigeon holed him." And with that he left the kitchen, leaving Zoe to ponder about her feelings for Wade.

* * *

><p>Wade was still on her mind a couple of hours later, when she was sitting in her office, waiting for patients to show up.<p>

_Had I been too quick to judge Wade?_ She thought to herself._ I mean, I keep getting judged too and I know I don't like it._ She let out a sigh. When did everything become so complicated?

Just then she heard the door open and closed. And to her amazement, she saw Wade wander pass her.

"Hey Addie. I was wonderin' if Zoe was in." She heard him ask.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I saw her earlier. Would you like an appointment?"

"Nah, I just need to talk to her real quick." Wade said.

Zoe's eyes got real wide. She was not ready to see or talk to Wade. She snuck out her office door, making sure that Addie could see her, but Wade could not. She made quick motions to Addie, trying to tell her that she did not want to talk to Wade. Addie's eyes met Zoe's and recognize flashed in her eyes.

"Oh, silly me. I forgot that she left just a half an hour ago to make a house call. Not really sure when she'll be back."

Zoe let out a silent sigh before sneaking back into her office. Crisis averted for now.

Wade frowned at the answer. "Really? Because last I knew, only Brick was making the house calls."

"Well, Brick was already out on a call, so Zoe volunteered to go out there for him." Was Addie's reply.

Wade could tell that she was lying, but he didn't have time to call her out on it because he had to get back to work. "Well, could you tell her that Wade stopped by and if she could, stop by the Rammer Jammer, because I really need to talk to her."

Addie smiled at him. "Sure, I can do that no problem. And remember if something bad happens, we are always here for your medical needs."

Wade resisted the urge to roll his eyes and headed out of the office, back to the Rammer Jammer.

Addie watched him leave before marching into Zoe's office. "What on earth was that about?" She asked.

"I just didn't really feel like talking to Wade at this point." Zoe said vaguely.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Uh…because I also don't really want to see him."

"Well, whatever is going on between you two, you better fix it. I won't lie for you anymore." Addie firmly stated. And with that, she left Zoe's office, back into the waiting room.

Zoe let out a sigh. Things were seemingly getting more and more complicated.

About 30 minutes later, things got even more complicated.

"What's this about you avoiding Wade?" Rose asked as she burst into Zoe's office.

Zoe frowned. "What do you mean."

"I heard that you had Addie to tell Wade you were out on a house call, when you were really hiding in your office."

"I didn't tell her to tell him that, she came up with that one all on her own." Zoe said.

"But it is true that you are avoiding Wade."

"Things are…complicated between us." Zoe said, choosing her words carefully. As much as she liked Rose, the last thing she wanted to do was become the main focus of one of her blog entries.

"Since when? Last I saw, you two looked to be on friendly terms." Rose said, referring to the time she showed up at Zoe's place late one night with a pass out drunk Magnolia.

Zoe remember that night vividly. Wade had looked really good, just wearing a pair of jeans that fit him perfectly. "How many times do I have to tell you, nothing was going on. The wildlife was creeping me out and Wade was kind enough to stay with me to help me feel safer."

"That just makes it even more confusing why you are avoiding him." Rose pointed out.

Zoe let out a sigh. "Sometimes things are not black and white. Emotions confuse things." Zoe told Rose honestly.

"Well, for both your sakes, I hope ya'll figure it out." Rose said as she took a seat.

"Thanks, I'll keep your advice in mind." Zoe replied drily."But never mind me, tell me about your day. Has Fredrick Dean make any moves towards you yet?" And with that, Rose was happily distracted, talking about her dream guy.

* * *

><p>That day had been frustrating at best for Wade. Once again, Zoe somehow managed to avoid him for the entire day and to be perfectly honest, he was getting sick of it. He needed a way to get her to talk to him, but he had no idea how. As he sat around his house, a thought came to him. One way to get Zoe to talk to him would be for him to get her angry. And one thing he knew for sure that would get her angry is if he blew out a fuse.<p>

With a small smile on his face, Wade got to work, turning all his power on. Soon his TV was blaring through his speakers, all the lights (including the ones on his porch) were shining brightly and even his microwave was running. All that was left was the Pièce de résistance, his guitar that was plugged into his biggest amp. After making sure everything was turn up, Wade started to play one of his favorite songs. Within about thirty seconds of playing, his whole house went black. And looking across the pond that was between his place and Zoe's, he could see that her place was completely dark too. Wade smiled to himself. Mission completed.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself. He needed to be calm when he talked to Zoe. When he was sure that he was ready, he stepped out of his house and headed towards the fuse box.

Wade wasn't surprise to find that Zoe was already there. "Well, hello there Doc. Fancy meet 'in you here." He drawled.

Zoe shot him a glare. "Your stupid amp blew out the fuse. Again." She snapped at him.

"Well, if you had just talked to me today instead of hiding in your office, I wouldn't have been forced to blow the fuse." Wade said.

Zoe gave him an incredulous look. "You're telling me that you did that on purpose?"

"Damn straight."

Zoe made a disgruntled sound. "Should of figured you would do something like that."

"Yeah, yeah, I am despicable. Now, let's change topics and discuss why you have been avoiding me for the past four days."

Wade watch Zoe look down to the ground. "I wasn't avoiding you." She mumbled.

"Bull."

Zoe's head snapped up when she heard Wade's tone. "I wasn't." She snapped.

"That's a lie and you know it. I thought we were friends."

"And what gave you that idea?"

"Let's see; those times when we have beer and talk, when I helped you in the kitchen, when I came home to find you sitting on my porch crying. That's all things people do with friends." Wade said, counting off each thing on his fingers.

"I…uh… those were just moments of weakness." Zoe stumbled around with her words, searching for what sounded as a reasonable answer.

"Bull." Wade repeated. "We are friends, whether you like it or not. So now why don't you tell me why you have been avoiding me."

Zoe glared at him. "I don't have to take this from you. I'm going to bed." She snapped and then turned around and started to head back to her place. But before she could even take five steps, she felt Wade grab a hold of her arm.

"You are not leaving until we talk." He snapped.

Zoe bristled at the tone of his voice. "I don't think so, Cowboy. You cannot order me around."

"You know what, I think you need to cool your temper." Wade said and next thing Zoe knew, he had flung her over his shoulder.

"WADE!" She screeched, "Put me down this instant!"

"Not gonna happen, Princess." Wade said as he started to walk. Zoe suddenly realized that he was heading towards the pond.

"Don't you dar-AHHHHHH!" Zoe was cut off when Wade tossed her into the pond. Even though it was still about 70 degrees outside, the water was a little chilly to go swimming in. Zoe popped up, sputtering water and threats.

"Are you cooled off now to talk?" Wade asked. He was standing on the edge of the pond, with water about to his knees.

"Let me out of here." Zoe ordered through gritted teeth. She briefly considered trying to escape by leaving the other side of the pond, but she scrapped that idea. Wade would be able to catch up to her way too easily.

"Not until you tell me why you are avoiding me. I know it has to do with what happened at Thanksgiving, but for the life of me I can't figure out why that is making you avoid me. It's not like we haven't made out before. Why is this so different?"

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED!" Zoe shouted.

Wade raised his eyebrows. "Now we're getting somewhere. What are you scared of?"

Zoe sighed. She could just feel the energy drain out of her. "I'm afraid of what I'm feeling for you."

"Which is…?" Wade prompted her to continue.

"I like you. A lot. And I've come to realize that I've never really liked anyone this much. And it scares me. And…" she started to add something, but her voice faltered.

"And what?" Wade asked as he took a few steps closer to her. He was now about a half a foot away from her.

"And I'm afraid you aren't feeling the same thing." Zoe said in a tiny voice.

Wade gave her a look. "That's why you are avoiding me? Because you are afraid that I don't feel the same way?"

Zoe looked away and nodded.

"That is probably one of the stupidest things I have ever heard you say."

Zoe looked up at him with her big brown eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Zoe Hart, you drive me crazy. You talk fast, don't like to take my help and you hate listening to my advice. Yes, you drive me crazy, but for some reason, I find myself to be crazy about you." And with that being said, Wade leaned over and kissed her. In the back of his mind, he knew they were a sight to see, with Zoe being completely soaked and them having a little frolic in the pond, but for the life of him, Wade Kinsella did not care one bit.

After a little while, the two broke apart. Zoe stared up at him, her brown eyes meeting his hazel ones. They both didn't say anything for a moments, just took in what had happened. Finally, Wade cleared his throat. "So…where do we go from here?"

"Well…can we not label this and just take things slow?" Zoe asked. "I think I need some time to get use to what I am feeling."

Wade nodded. "We can do that. But just to be clear, we are "not labeling things" exclusively, right?"

Zoe smiled and nodded. "Right."

Wade couldn't help but grin at her. "Awesome." He then took her hand and led her out of the pond. When they reached the edge of the pond, he pressed a quick kiss on her forehead before giving her a light push towards her place. "I'm gonna go fix the fuse so that you can take a hot shower and warm up. And then I'll see you in the morning at breakfast. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great." Zoe said. She then stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, Wade."

"Night, Zoe. Sweet dreams." Wade said before she headed towards her place. As he watched her walk away, he couldn't help but grin to himself. That was probably the best ending to an argument he had ever had. With a slight spring in his step, he went to grab a new fuse, looking forward to the morning and any time he was going to get to spend with Zoe.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Now I just have to try and keep pulling chapter like this out. Anyway, hope ya'll had a good holiday (if you were celebrating one) and I just wanted to thank all who have favored this story, put it on alerts or left a review. I appreciate it all, because having readers like you make writing so much more fun.<strong>

**Anyway, not sure when the next update will be, because I have another paper due this week and finals in two weeks. But I'll do the best I can.**

**As always, feel frees to leave a review and happy reading!**


	8. Figuring out Feelings and Holiday Plans

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie". I do, however, own new pajama pants that I look forward to wearing.**

* * *

><p>When Lavon walked into the kitchen, the last thing he excepted to see was Wade whistling as he made breakfast. Mopy Wade from yesterday morning, sure. Maybe even a Grumpy Wade. But not the Happy Wade that stood at the stove.<p>

Wade looked up from the frying pan. "Oh, hey. Pancakes?" Wade asked as he held up a plate of pancakes. Lavon gave him a suspicious look, but took a pancake anyway. Wade went back to the stove top and flipped the pancakes in the frying pan as he began to whistle.

"Ok, what's gotten into you?" Lavon asked.

"What do you mean?" Wade countered, his eyes never leaving the frying pan.

"The last time I saw you, you were gloomier than ever. Now, only 24 hours later, you are happy as a clam in high tide. Something must of happened for this sudden turn about."

Wade just smiled. "I just have a feeling today is gonna be a good day."

Lavon shook his head. "No, no. Something has definitely happened. The only question is what." Lavon was quiet for a moment as he thought things over. Suddenly he clapped his hands together and laughed. "You finally talked to Zoe!"

"Zoe and I talk a lot."

"Not for the past couple of days. That was why you were so down yesterday, because she was avoiding you. But today you are happy. Ergo, you two finally talked."

Wade raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you use the word 'ergo'?"

"That is besides the point and you are avoiding the topic- how did your conversation with Zoe go?"

"It went fine." Wade replied vaguely.

"Don't you give me that fine crap, Wade. I want to know how your conversation went."

Wade gave Lavon a look. "What are we, high school girls gossiping?"

Before Lavon was able to reply, Zoe walked into the kitchen. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully.

"Morning, Sunshine." Wade said evenly, his face not revealing anything. Zoe's however, said everything. It just lit up with joy when Wade spoke to her, she practically glowed.

"Ah ha! There's the proof that I needed!" Lavon stated.

Zoe and Wade looked at him. "What is he talking about?" Zoe asked.

Wade shrugged. "Not really sure. He's acting crazy as all get out."

Lavon ignored Wade's comment and spoke to Zoe. "You and Wade talked yesterday and I was trying to get out of him what you two talked about. He was stonewallin' me. But then when you walked in and took one look at Wade and you practically started glowing. And that told me all that I needed to know- you two are dating."

"We are not dating!" the two said together, but Lavon was not buying it.

"You better work on your lying if you want the rest of Bluebell to believe you."

Zoe and Wade traded glances, coming to the same conclusion- tell the truth. "We are honestly not dating." Wade started to say.

"But we have come to an understanding. We are taking things slow, see where they go from here." Zoe finished.

Lavon looked between the two. "Call it what you want, but the rest of Bluebell will call it dating once they get wind of this."

"Which is why we hope to keep this quiet." Wade said.

Lavon snorted. "Good luck with that one. If there is one thing Bluebell is good at, it's uncovering secrets."

"Could you please just keep this to yourself, just for a little bit?" Zoe asked, giving her famous puppy eyes.

Lavon rolled his eyes. "I promise not to say anything, but I warn you, Bluebell will find out soon enough and then you will have to face the whole town."

* * *

><p>Lavon's prediction came true but not as soon as he originally thought. It took nearly three weeks for the town to figure it out. First was Shelley when she accidently walked in on Wade and Zoe kissing while Wade was on break. Then Addie figured it out because she overheard Zoe and Wade making plans over the phone. It was shortly after that Rose came barging into Zoe's office after school one day. "Are you dating Wade?" she accused, not even bothering saying hello.<p>

Zoe looked up from the file she had been reading. "What?"

"Are you dating Wade? It's all over town that you two have secretly been dating since you got here." Rose said.

Zoe stifled a laugh. The thought of Wade and her being together that early was completely ridiculous.

Rose noticed Zoe laugh. "Oh my God, it's true! You have been dating him since you got here! And here I thought we were friends!"

"Rose, we are friends. Wade and I have not been secretly dating since I got here."

Rose sat down in the chair across from Zoe. "There's a but in that sentence, isn't there. I feel a but coming along."

"No but…however, Wade and I have been…talking." Zoe said, trying to find the words to not hurt the feelings of the teenager.

"Talking? In high school that is pretty much the same as dating."

Zoe slumped down in her chair giving up. "It's nothing official, but yes, Wade and I are basically dating."

"And you didn't tell me?" Rose asked giving Zoe hurt, puppy eyes.

"I didn't tell anybody. People just seemed to figure it out all on their own. You are the first person I have actually told this. I haven't even told my mother yet." Zoe said, trying to make things better. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt the teenager in any sort of way.

"Really?" Rose asked, her eyes all hopeful.

"Really." Zoe affirmed.

Rose gave her a huge smile. "I am so glad I was the first person you told. I was worried for a moment, but now I see that I had nothing to worry about." She stood up. "I have to go now, I told Mary Ellen I could get the truth out of you." And with that, Rose skipped out of the office.

Zoe sat there for a minute or so, letting what all happen sink in. "I think I just been had." She said out lout. With a sigh, she picked up the phone and dialed the Rammer Jammer. She needed to warn Wade that the cat was out of the bag.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Wade walked up Zoe's porch and into her house. Since they had started their "thing" they no longer bothered with knocking on the door. They had an open door policy (figuratively and literally) because they had nothing to hide from each other. Wade found Zoe in her bedroom, pacing back in forth, listening to someone talk on the phone.<p>

"Mom, I really do want to come to visit, but I'm not sure if that is going to work out. I might make some plans with some friends down here, but I have to see what they are doing first." Zoe said on the phone, glancing over to Wade.

Wade caught the meaning. Zoe wanted to be able to spend Christmas with him, but didn't want to come out and say it to her mother. Wade felt a tug at his heart. He knew that Zoe wanted to go back to New York to be with her mother on Christmas, but was making the sacrifice to be able to spend time with him. Wade quickly grabbed a note pad and scribbled out a note for Zoe. He held it up for her to read.

"_Go to New York."_

Zoe frowned and shook her head. Wade scribbled out another note.

_"I know you want to."_

Zoe motioned that she wanted the pad. Wade handed it to her. She wrote something down real fast and handed it back to him.

_"I want to be with you this holiday."_

Wade frowned after he read that. He didn't want to come between Zoe and her mom. Suddenly an idea hit him. He scribbled out a final note and handed it to Zoe.

_"Maybe I could come with you?"_

As soon as Zoe read that, a smile lit up her face. She nodded to him and then turned her attention back to her mother. "Actually Mom, I will be able to come for Christmas. But is it alright if I bring someone with me?" She was quiet as she listened to her mom's reply. "Trust me Mom, he won't care if guest room isn't perfect." Zoe winced when she realized that she just told her mom that her guest was a male. "No Mom, I'm not going to tell you who he is. You'll find out when we get there. I'll call you later when we have our flight times. Bye Mom, love you." Zoe hung up her cell and looked at Wade. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Wade grinned at her. "I'm sure. I don't want you have to choose between me and your mom. Besides, I want to see you explain to her how we ended up together since the last time she was here."

Zoe gave him a glare and a mock pout. "You just want to see me suffer."

Wade laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "That's because you are adorable when you get flustered. And if it's any consolation, I'll be right there, suffering with you."

Zoe smiled. "I'm glad." A thought came to her mind. She let out a sigh. "My mom is going to wonder what you are to me."

Wade thought for a moment before he replied. "Well, we have a couple of days to figure that out. Plus a plane ride."

"Or… we could figure things out now." Zoe said quietly.

Wade looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Zoe nodded. "Spending time with you for the past three weeks have been some of the best moments in my life. I have more good memories in those three weeks than the six years I had with my ex. And after figuring that out, if I don't know what I feel for you, then I am a complete idiot." Zoe's big brown eyes met Wade's hazel ones.

"So…are you saying what I think you are saying?" Wade asked, just to be certain they were on the same page.

Zoe nodded again.

"Well, if that's the case, I guess you'll be introducing me to your mother as your boyfriend. And this time it will be true."

Zoe shot a glare at Wade. "Last time was all your doing, Cowboy."

Wade grinned at her. "Like I said before, I couldn't help it; it was just too easy."

"Well, you better hope packing is just as easy. Keep in mind, it's a lot colder in New York than it is in Bluebell." Zoe told him as she shooed him out of her place.

"And what do you plan on doing?"

"I plan on buying us plane tickets. Now, get going. I'll be over later and tell you the plan."

Wade gave her a quick kiss before heading over to his place. He felt so unbelievably happy, he almost couldn't stand it. He was actually dating Zoe Hart.

And he knew that no gift that he will receive on Christmas will top that.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. After Thanksgiving, I had my honor's paper to write and then after that I was focus on finals (still waiting on the last two grades). Which is also why this story is not that long, because I am still recovering from the last three weeks. I will most likely update again before Christmas.<strong>

**Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	9. Christmas in New York City

**I do not own "Hart of Dixie". I do, however, own a kitty who decided to help me by licking my hand while I tried to type.**

* * *

><p><em>Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?<br>In the lane snow is glistening  
>A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight<br>Walking in a winter wonder land_

"I swear, if I hear that song one more time, I will kill somebody." Wade muttered under his breath.

Zoe heard his muttering. "Hey, don't blame me. You could have stayed back in the apartment with my mother." She pointed out. She and Wade had been in New York City for three days and somehow, Wade had managed to avoid being alone with Zoe's mother.

"And be left alone with your mother? Not a chance."

Zoe couldn't help but smile. "I never picture you to be the type scared of parents."

"Usually I'm not. At least not around mothers. But if your mom is anything like you, I don't have the time to wear her down right now. Plus you didn't see the look that she gave me when we first arrived at the airport." Wade stated. He thought back to their arrival in New York City.

* * *

><p>"<em>Keep your eyes open for my mom. You remember what she looks like, right?" Zoe asked, trying to catch a glimpse of her mother over the crowd of people.<em>

_ "Vividly." Wade said. The last (and only) time he met Zoe's mom, he acted like he was dating Zoe just to get back at her for keeping him up all night. He never thought he would be meeting her again and adding the fact that he was now ACTUALLY dating Zoe, that made things a bit more awkward._

_ Just then, they heard someone's voice rise over the crowd of people. "ZOE HART!"_

_ They turned to the direction of the voice and saw Zoe's mom making her way over._

_ "Mom!" Zoe cried out and rushed over to hug her mother. Wade stood patiently to be introduced._

_ Zoe pulled away from her mom. "Mom, you remember Wade Kinsella." She said as a way to introduce him. "Wade, this is my mother, Margaret Hart."_

_ Margaret studied his face. "Yes, I remember him." She glanced over at Zoe. "I also remember you swearing up and down that there was nothing going on between you two."_

_ "There was honestly nothing going on between us at that point." Zoe firmly stated, clearly indicating that she had not been lying to her mother._

_ Wade decided to step in before anything could happen. "Ma'am, it's nice to meet you again." Wade said as he stuck his hand out to shake hers._

_ Margaret gingerly took his hands into hers and shook it. "I'm glad to meet you too." She said, but Wade could see in her eyes that she had more to say. He half expected her to start interrogating him right then and there. But she instead dropped his hand and faced her daughter. "Let's get moving, before we get trampled by this crowd." And with that, the three left the airport. But Wade knew that Margaret was not finished with him._

* * *

><p>Wade snapped back to the present tense.<em> "<em>So I am just gonna lay low and not draw attention to myself and hope that I last the holidays." He stated firmly.

Zoe let out a small laugh. "Come on, let's get going before you descend into a homicidal rage because of the music." They started to make their way through the store when something caught Zoe's eye. "Wait a minute."

"Come on, Zoe, I'm getting hungry. How many clothes do you have to try on?" Wade asked, trying hard not to sound whiny, but failed.

"It's not for me, it's for you." Zoe said as she held up a blue tie against him. "This would go wonderfully with your eyes. You could wear it to the Christmas party tomorrow night."

This caught Wade's attention. "Party? What party?"

"The party that my mom throws every year." Zoe said in a tone stating that Wade should have known this.

"I was not told about this party. And since I did not know about this party, it means I do not have the proper clothes for it." Wade said, panic started to seep into him. He didn't want to fail Zoe, not so early in their relationship. Actually, not ever, but he knew that he would most likely screw up at some point, but he didn't think it would be so soon.

Zoe frowned. "I could have sworn I told you…" She trailed off, lost in thought. After a moment, she shrugged it off. "Never mind, we'll just pick something for you to wear here." She stated as she pulled him into the men's department.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…" Wade began to say, but Zoe cut him off.

"Nonsense. I've been wanting to dress you in something other than t shirts and flannel shirts since I met you." She handed him a light blue button up shirt. "Now, go try this on." She said as she shoved him in the direction of the changing rooms.

Wade let out a sigh, but complied. She used her bossy voice and he knew it was no use to argue.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe clothes could even cost that much." Wade said. They had managed to find him a new shirt, dress pants, dress shoes and a tie within 45 minutes. And it wasn't an easy task, as it seemed that Zoe had a different idea of what Wade should be wearing.<p>

"It actually wasn't all that bad. Besides, I paid for it."

"Which you honestly didn't have to."

Zoe shrugged. "I felt bad. If I had actually told you about the party like I thought I did, you would have packed the clothes that you needed."

Wade didn't say anything , because he knew that she was right. Although, he definitely didn't have these nice of clothes at home.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wade saw Zoe shiver. "Cold?" he asked.

Zoe nodded. "It's funny. A year ago I would have considered this to be a heat wave. But after spending time in Bluebell, I've gotten use to the warm weather."

"You think you got it bad, try living in that warm weather your whole life and then come here." Wade countered.

Zoe shoved him lightly. "I wasn't trying to compete with you, I was just saying."  
>Wade let out a laugh. "I know. I was just giving you a hard time."<p>

Zoe said nothing, but gave Wade a little smile before leaning into him. Wade automatically raised his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"_Cold weather isn't so bad after all," _ he thought. "_At least it gives me one more reason to hold her close to me."_ And with that thought, the two continued walking along the busy New York City sidewalk.

* * *

><p>That evening was spent getting the penthouse apartment ready for the party the next evening. Wade ended up helping the professionals with the labor mainly because he felt weird just standing around, doing nothing. They had just finished hanging some garland when Margaret called Wade from the kitchen.<p>

"Wade, could you please come here for a second."

Thinking nothing of it, Wade joined her in the kitchen, only to find it completely decorated. "Yes ma'am?" Wade asked. His nerves started to get to him and he started to think it might have been a mistake to join Mrs. Hart in an empty room.

"I just wanted to talk to you. You and Zoe have been so busy since you got here, I haven't got a chance to talk to you." She said as she poured herself a glass of wine. She offered Wade a glass, but he politely refused. She then motioned for Wade to take a seat at the counter. After he sat down, Margaret took a sip and continued to talk. "So, how long have you and Zoe been dating?"

"Uh…well, officially, only about a week. Unofficially, about a month."

"And when I first met you, nothing was going on between you two."

Wade shook his head. "No ma'am. I was just teasing Zoe."

Margaret nodded her head, showing that she understood. "So, is this your first time in New York City?"

"Yes ma'am. I've never been north of the Mason Dixie line before."

"And what do you think about the city?"

Wade thought for a moment and then spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "It's a nice place to visit, but I honestly would rather be back in Bluebell. I've lived there all my life and I cannot see me living anywhere else."

"I guess you are probably why I am asking you these questions and it all boils down to one thing- Zoe. I want to know what you plan on doing when Zoe's year is up and she decides to move back to the city."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I haven't really thought about it. Did I know there was a chance of that happening when she and I first got evolved, yes. But we haven't discussed that at all, mainly because it feels so far away. I'm sure once it gets closer we'll talk about it. But right now, Zoe and I are only taking things one day at a time."

Margaret nodded. "I just want to make sure my baby won't get hurt." She explained.

Wade looked directly in Margaret's eyes. "Ma'am, I will do everything in my power to make sure Zoe is never hurt by my." At that point, Wade stood up. "If you don't mind Ma'am, I'm sure the decorators could still use my help." And with that, he left the kitchen and Margaret to think over what he just said.

* * *

><p>"I am way out of my comfort zone." Wade muttered. It was the night of the party and he was wearing a light blue dress shirt with a tie in a darker shade of blue. And though he had to admit that he looked good, he never felt more uncomfortable. He nervously fidgeted with the tie.<p>

"Stop that," Zoe commanded, appearing out of nowhere. "You are going to mess up the tie if you continue to mess with it."

"I feel weird." Wade stated. "I am not made to wear a tie." He then looked at what Zoe was wearing. "You, however, look amazing."

It was true. Zoe had by pass her usual her standard little black dress and went with a stunning red dress.

Zoe blushed a little. "Thank you. You clean up nicely too."

"Well, it's all thanks to you. If it had been up to me, I would have gone to the nearest Wal-Mart to get my dress clothes."

Zoe made a face. "Good thing I made you get high quality clothes. These should last you a while, as long as you don't do anything to ruin them."

"Aw… I am hurt to find out you think that of me." Wade said, putting on a fake hurt face.

Zoe laughed. "Come on, let's go to the party." She said and started to head towards the door, but Wade grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"I have a surprise for you." He said quietly. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box.

Zoe couldn't help but smile. "You're gift is in my room." She stated.

"You can give it to me after the party. I just figured you might want to wear this tonight." Wade said, nodding to the box.

Zoe opened it to see the prettiest little necklace Zoe had ever been given. It was silver sun with a pearl in the middle. "Oh, it's beautiful." Zoe stated.

"I thought you'd like it." Wade said with a grin.

Zoe took it out of the box and handed it to him. "Could you please help me put it on?" she asked.

Wade nodded and within seconds, it was clasped securely around Zoe's neck. She turned around so that she was facing Wade. "Thank you." She said with a smile and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Wait one minute." She said and rushed off, leaving Wade alone. After a minute or so passed, Zoe appeared before him, holding a wrapped box.

"I told you I could wait till after the party."

"I don't care. Here it is." Zoe said as she handed him the box.

Wade smiled at her and unwrapped the box. Underneath the holiday wrapping paper was a toy car. Upon closer examination, he realized it was a replica of the General Lee.

"If you push the button on the bottom, it plays "Dixie"." Zoe stated.

Wade gave her a wide grin. "You mean if I put in my back pocket and accidently sit on it, I can play "Dixie" with my butt?"

Zoe hit him lightly on the arm. "That whole little "frolic" as you so like to call it, stays between us. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." Wade replied with a grin. "Now, we have a party to get to. Come on, girl!" Wade offered his hand to Zoe.

Zoe smiled at him, took his hand and lead him out to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>I like some parts of this chapter, but other parts I am a little iffy on. Let me know what you think<strong>

**AND IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! As well as my Mom's birthday. Which is why I am up at 12:30, working this story, rather than sleeping or work on my personal story. I wanted to make sure I got this done before Christmas (you all can consider this a gift from me to you).**

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading.**

**And I hope y'all have a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
